


Приятные воспоминания на случай конца света

by WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: R-NC-21 [16]
Category: Actor RPF, Salvation (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: Шутка ли: знать, что в направлении Земли летит астероид, грозящий планете очередным ледниковым периодом, и на попытки хоть что-то предпринять у человечества есть несчастных пара месяцев.
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Series: R-NC-21 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636996
Kudos: 14





	Приятные воспоминания на случай конца света

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер со вселенной сериала «Salvation» (2018)  
> ООС, нелинейное повествование, нецензурная лексика, фингеринг  
> автор немного подогнал таймлайн сериала для нужд текста.

«Red Roof Inn, номер 18. Приезжай».

Крис хмыкнул и отбросил телефон на кровать. Закрыл глаза, выравнивая дыхание, стараясь отогнать неуместную вспышку раздражения.

Серьезно. Почти два часа ночи. Ему нужен сон и отдых, а не очередные эмоциональные качели. Он обдумает все это утром. Может быть. Если сочтет важным.

Лежащий под подушкой телефон тренькнул новым входящим сообщением как-то особенно громко.

Нет. Он не станет смотреть, что там. Не сейчас. 

Телефон, как будто издеваясь, вякнул снова. Крис снова вздохнул, упрямо не открывая глаз, отогнал ненужные мысли и понял, что уже не уснет. И не испытывал по этому поводу ни злости, ни хотя бы возмущения – не было смысла.

С Томом всегда так. Стоит ему только появиться где-нибудь неподалеку, Крис волей-неволей начинает так или иначе вращаться вокруг него, как планета-спутник. Это выглядело еще более странно, если вспомнить, что знакомы они всего ничего. Такие уж сейчас настали времена: все происходит максимально быстро, потому что в любой момент может выясниться, что времени больше не осталось и конец света неизбежен.

И конец света – это не просто фигура речи или преувеличение, а реальная перспектива.

«Пожалуйста, приезжай».  
«Ты мне нужен».

Крис горько улыбнулся, снова и снова пробегая глазами последние сообщения, удерживаясь от желания погладить экран большим пальцем – толку от этого действия чуть, разве что откроет очередное бестолковое приложение, да и просто глупо это. Рывком поднялся с кровати.

«Скоро буду».

Скоро – это большое преувеличение, конечно. Если верить навигатору, ехать предстояло на другой конец Вашингтона, Тому придется прождать не меньше часа. Такая себе маленькая месть за предыдущие дни холодного молчания между ними. Мелочная глупость, если произошло что-то действительно срочное. 

В том, что что-то случилось, Крис не сомневался. Потому что Тому нечего делать в Вашингтоне. Он сейчас должен торчать в Вирджинии и вовсю участвовать в испытаниях чертовой рельсовой пушки, на которую возлагали все надежды на спасение мира.

Уже сидя за рулем, Крис наконец-то дал волю тревоге. Предчувствие было препаршивым. 

Впрочем, он не слишком верил в предчувствия. Скорей уж опыт последних нескольких месяцев подсказывал, что в нынешних обстоятельствах все, что может пойти наперекосяк, непременно именно так и пойдет.

Как большинство жителей планеты Земля, Крис надеялся на лучшее, но ожидал худшего. К несчастью, подобная тактика себя оправдывала все чаще.

Ночные улицы Вашингтона казались вымершими. Неудивительно, люди слишком напуганы происходящим, чтоб безмятежно тусоваться, как раньше. Кое-как восстановленный общественный порядок снова держал в узде разгулявшихся было анархистов и мародеров, а настроенная на декаданс студентота, склонная устраивать безудержные вечеринки во время чумы, благоразумно не высовывалась за пределы кампусов. После недавних беспорядков, связанных с президентской чехардой, город выглядел неизлечимо больным. 

Крис то и дело цеплялся взглядом за заколоченные досками окна, за разбитые витрины магазинов, которые еще не успели привести в порядок, за кривые и злые надписи на стенах, и старался немедленно переключиться на что-то другое. То, что выглядело как само собой разумеющееся на архивных съемках из Афганистана или Ирака, в Вашингтоне казалось до тошноты противоестественным. Последствия стихийного бедствия разгребать на порядок легче. Крис никогда бы не подумал, что будет вспоминать с ностальгией те времена, когда его как члена Национальной Гвардии США призывали именно для этого. Боже, да даже командировка в составе «аграрной команды» в Афганистан была не настолько изматывающей. 

Пожалуй, только сейчас, петляя на машине среди пугающе пустых и местами разоренных улиц, Крис в полной мере ощутил, как же невыносимо он задолбался за прошедшие несколько месяцев. Как будто вечность прошла между обычной размеренной жизнью и настоящим. 

Чем ближе он был к отелю, тем больше голову заполоняли мысли о Томе. К тревоге добавлялись сомнения. Обычно Крис не склонен был гадать и строить теории, предпочитая дождаться фактов и в дальнейшем опираться на них. Но сейчас мысли упрямо крутились вокруг того, как будут развиваться события. Зачем он понадобился Тому? В каком качестве? Почему сейчас? Они не сказали ни полслова друг другу с той их размолвки. По большому счету, говорить было не о чем и незачем, их знакомство и дальнейшее взаимодействие не тянуло даже на краткосрочный роман, чтоб имело смысл выяснять отношения. 

Крис тихо хмыкнул: не было и нет никаких отношений. Но все же он тащился посреди ночи на другой конец города по первой просьбе Тома. И, если уж быть с собой целиком и полностью честным, не видел в этом ничего странного. Как будто так и должно быть.

Том оставил для него ключ на стойке администрации. Пряча тонкую пластиковую карту в карман, Крис снова хмыкнул. Очень Томовский жест, если подумать. Наверняка решил вздремнуть, чтоб не тратить попусту время ожидания. Он и в Вирджинии старался вздремнуть всякий раз, когда выпадала свободная минутка. Умудрялся засыпать в любой позе и в любой обстановке, объясняя это привычкой, сохранившейся еще с аспирантуры. 

Кажется, именно поэтому Крис так на него и запал: спящий Том казался ему намного более взрослым, серьезным и настоящим по сравнению с тем, как он вел себя, когда бодрствовал. Выглядел так, будто даже во сне решал какую-то сложную задачу, и это почему-то завораживало, приковывало взгляд. Именно эти воспоминания врезались в память сильнее всего и первыми приходили на ум. Это, и только потом — короткими вспышками-эпизодами – их совместные постельные развлечения. Странно, учитывая то, что за время их недолгого знакомства они оба предпочитали секс любым другим видам общения, что вполне устраивало их обоих. 

Крис поймал себя на том, что улыбается воспоминаниям. Было же хорошо. Просто, понятно, временами невыносимо ярко из-за обострившегося на фоне стресса восприятия, иногда неуместно и нервно, порой даже зло и отчаянно. Но в итоге хорошо. Стоило бы оставить их случайную интрижку хорошим воспоминанием, но не возвращаться к этому больше, чтоб не испортить к чертовой матери все чудесное послевкусие, которое и без того горчило от их финальной не то ссоры, не то размолвки на фоне несовпадения приоритетов.

Вместо этого Крис упрямо вышел из лифта на нужном этаже. Не зря же приехал, в конце концов. Да и когда вообще нацгвардеец отступает перед трудностями, только вперед ради общего блага.

Том не спал. Судя по виду, недавно вышел из ванной и весь вскинулся на звук открывающейся двери. Крис остановился у входа, привалившись спиной к стене – он и правда очень устал за последнее время, он откровенно заебался, и не в хорошем смысле. Выхватывал взглядом детали: завившиеся влажные кончики волос, нервно крутящие сигарету пальцы, торчащие из-под коротковатого банного халата тощие колени – трогательно, несерьезно и ничуть не сексуально, если не думать о том, что выше, на левом бедре у Тома длинный тонкий шрам, который Крис очень любил прослеживать пальцами. Или губами, по ситуации.

Том мягко фыркнул смешком, глядя на него:

– Прекрати так пялиться, – и пока Крис собирался ответить, в пару шагов пересек гостиничный номер и коротко обнял, обдавая запахом геля для душа и влажных волос. – Привет.

Возникшая было неловкость растворилась так же быстро, как и появилась. Крис коротко провел ладонью по его спине и позволил отстраниться, не задерживая:

– Здравствуй.

Несмотря на некоторую двусмысленность ситуации и вымученно-игривый тон, Том явно не потрахаться его позвал. Он вообще выглядел так, будто последние несколько дней не спал, впахивая круглосуточно. Крис не удивился бы, окажись его предположение верным. 

– Насколько все плохо? – спросил, решив не ходить вокруг да около.

Том мрачно усмехнулся в ответ. Сел на край кровати, закурил наконец, не утруждаясь даже тем, чтоб открыть окно – видимо, уже поколдовал над детекторами дыма, если они вообще были рабочими.

– Процентов на семьдесят, – ответил, нервно затягиваясь сигаретой. – Информация засекреченная пока и не для широких масс. Мы провалили пробный запуск, Крис. Все хреново.  
***

– Осторожней, парни, там хрупкая техника!

Некогда заброшенный правительственный объект очевидно переживал второе рождение. Витающее в воздухе настроение было откровенно странным: новость о близящемся апокалипсисе и потенциальная возможность его предотвратить порождали лихорадочное возбуждение и стремление к действию. Большинство присутствующих – что правительственные шишки, что инженеры и ученые из ТЭНЗ, что обеспечивающие безопасность и оказывающие посильную помощь нацгвардейцы – демонстрировали крайнюю степень воодушевления и вовлеченности в общее дело.

Крис готов был поспорить, что уровень адреналина у них в крови основательно превышал норму. Шутка ли: знать, что в направлении Земли летит астероид, грозящий планете очередным ледниковым периодом, и на попытки хоть что-то предпринять у человечества есть несчастных пара месяцев. У него самого нет-нет, но возникал в душе легкий трепет пополам с почти отчаянной решимостью. Хотя подобное настроение определенно было лучше обреченности или отчаяния.

Кроме тех случаев, когда зашкаливающий адреналин готов был вот-вот выплеснуться вовне и перерасти в конфликт.

Крис краем глаза наблюдал, как у новенького (не чета армейским) грузовика с корпоративной эмблемой ТЭНЗ очевидно назревала перепалка. Какой-то парнишка, видимо, один из этих чокнутых разработчиков, уж чересчур сильно наседал на Крисовых ребят-рядовых, а те явно были от этого не в восторге – за сегодня это был уже не первый и не второй грузовик, который их отправили разгружать. И не первый, не второй и даже не третий такой вот чокнутый ученый, трясущийся как наседка над своей «хрупкой техникой». 

Со всеми предыдущими его ребята заедаться не стали то из уважения к чужим сединам, то из-за крутящихся рядом представителей министерств, то из-за языкового барьера или не скрытых строгой узкой юбкой стройных ножек. А вот этот парень явно мог огрести за всех скопом, потому что у него не было даже такого хлипкого прикрытия, как белый лабораторный халат. В тонком свитере с закатанными выше локтей рукавами, джинсах и со взъерошенными ветром рыжеватыми кудряшками он больше походил не то на стажера, не то на одного из тех бестолковых волонтеров, которые скопом откликнулись на твиттер-призыв Дариуса Тэнза. 

Справедливости ради, обманываться внешним видом не стоило: Крис уже успел заметить, насколько разношерстная публика работала на ТЭНЗ.

И пока он сам прикидывал, стоит ли вмешиваться, а рядовой Мэндэс уже открыл рот для гневной отповеди, парень пошел на опережение и усмехнулся устало и немного язвительно:

– Будет обидно, если от этой херни зависит судьба планеты, а она окажется сделана из дерьма и палок.

– Надеюсь, не буквально, – хмыкнул в ответ кто-то рядом.

Парень хохотнул, проводя ладонью по спутанным волосам:

– Хотел бы я быть уверенным.

Рядом раздались смешки, и напряжение ощутимо спало. Солдаты перекидывались шутками и короткими репликами насчет безумных учёных и как будто переводили дыхание, избавлялись от давящего напряжения показной бравады. 

Крис подошел ближе, хотя его вмешательство уже очевидно не было нужно:

– Все в порядке?

Гвардейцы зарокотали вразнобой, давая понять, что все в норме. Парень поднял глаза от описи на планшете, с которой тщательно сверялся, улыбнулся немного задиристо:

– Ваши солдаты меня не сожрали, если речь об этом, – он хмыкнул, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия. – Том Хидллстон, корпорация ТЭНЗ, инженер… еще один.

Крис невольно улыбнулся в ответ на эту мимолетную самоиронию. Рукопожатие Тома было неожиданно крепким, а улыбка – чертовски располагающей.

– Сержант Крис Хэмсворт, Национальная гвардия США. 

– Спасибо, что не стали вмешиваться, сержант, – Хиддлстон смерил его взглядом и начал что-то быстро отмечать в планшете. 

– Может, я и не планировал?

– Нет, планировали, – Том мимолетно улыбнулся, не поднимая глаз. – Мы, знаете, рассчитываем траекторию полета астероида, чтоб одним выстрелом сбить его с курса. Было бы странно, если я не смог бы прикинуть траекторию более близкого объекта. 

Он усмехнулся немного самодовольно, опуская планшет, и посмотрел на Криса в упор светлыми смеющимися глазами, щурясь от солнца и ветра. В уголках его глаз собрались лучики-морщинки, из-за чего Том выглядел одновременно и старше, и даже младше, чем показался с первого взгляда. Крис поймал себя на том, что с трудом сдерживает улыбку, глядя на него. А еще на смутной мысли, что куда-нибудь в разведку бы такого обаятельного мерзавца, если уж они едва ли не всем отрядом от него поплыли…

Том непринужденно прервал затянувшуюся паузу коротким кивком:

– Приятно было познакомиться, сержант Хэмсворт. Надеюсь, взаимно.

– Надейтесь, мистер еще-один-инженер.

Том снова рассмеялся, отрицательно качая головой:

– Пожалуйста, просто Том. 

Крис только хмыкнул в ответ, отвлекаясь на очередной грузовик.

Спустя пару дней он поймал себя на мысли, что вся эта немного чокнутая ученая братия на объекте перестала быть безликой массой и теперь накрепко ассоциировалась с этим просто Томом.  
***

По вечерам парковка была ничуть не менее забитой, чем днем. Если подумать, это было логично. Из-за сжатых сроков разработки рельсовой пушки объект работал круглосуточно, в три смены. Грузовики и легковушки бесконечно шныряли по подъездной дороге, а небольшой городок, находящийся в непосредственной близости от объекта, наверняка впервые за всю историю своего существования переживал такой наплыв приезжих. В других обстоятельствах местные жители радостно считали бы прибыль. 

Большая часть персонала, участвовавшая в разработке, целиком заняла единственную гостиницу в городе – хитрожопые менеджеры ТЭНЗ подсуетились для своих. Все прочие, в том числе бойцы Национальной гвардии, спешно переброшенные из других штатов, как и Крис со своими ребятами, осели в придорожных мотелях – городок был настолько маленьким, что даже собственным гарнизоном не располагал. 

Крис, в общем-то, не жаловался: не палатки в чистом поле – и на том спасибо. Подобный вариант размещения, хоть и вносил некоторую сумятицу, но предполагал некоторую свободу действий. Например, добираться до мотеля самостоятельно, а не трястись в кузове армейского грузовика вместе с отрядом. Отношения с подчиненными он скромно определял как «лучше, чем неплохие», но после двенадцати часов вахты тишины хотелось невозможно – гвардейцев, в отличие от ученых, не особенно берегли, и вместо трех смен в сутки руководство выделило две. Но никто, опять-таки, не жаловался. Отчаянные времена и все такое, привычный уклад жизни так стремительно летел в задницу, что обращать внимание на собачий график было даже неловко. На пределе своих возможностей вкалывали все.

Крис возился с ключами, стоя рядом со своим внедорожником, когда краем глаза заметил какое-то движение, сопровождающееся не слишком цензурной лексикой. По диагонали от него, в подсвеченном тусклым верхним светом салоне машины, кто-то гражданский слабо треснул ладонью по рулю и откинулся на спинку водительского сидения с выразительным вздохом, да так и замер. 

– Эй, – Крис подошел ближе, заглядывая в так и не закрытую дверь, – проблемы с машиной?

Незнакомец распахнул закрытые глаза, выдавливая слабую улыбку, и вдруг оказался уже знакомым ему «еще одним инженером». 

– Машина в порядке. Это со мной проблемы, – Том потер глаза ладонями и снова улыбнулся, узнавая собеседника. – Добрый вечер, сержант.

Крис кивнул в ответ, машинально отмечая, что с момента их знакомства – сколько, две недели назад, больше? – он заметно осунулся. В желтоватом свете внутри машины его лицо казалось заострившимся и как будто восковым. Казалось, что все эти две недели он не спал вообще.

– Врач нужен?

Том отрицательно качнул головой, снова прикрывая глаза:

– Просто устал. Нужно доехать до города и отоспаться, а я, верите, даже машину завести не могу.

– Могу подвезти, – Том заторможено моргнул в ответ, а Крис усмехнулся уголком губ: – Спать в машине на парковке – так себе идея.

– Лучше спать в машине на ходу, да? – огрызнулся Том, но все же кое-как отлип от водительского кресла и смазанным движением захлопнул дверь.

Во внедорожнике он вырубился, кажется, еще до того, как до конца пристегнул ремень.

Крис хмыкнул, делая радио тише, и включил обогрев. Всю дорогу до гостиницы он то и дело косился на своего случайного бестолкового попутчика. Отмечал глубокую морщину между бровей, нервно подрагивающие пальцы и невольно сочувствовал. Эта гонка еще аукнется им всем в будущем. 

Если, конечно, будущее наступит.  
***

Он сам не понял, когда их совместные поездки приобрели относительную регулярность. Кажется, во второй раз Том все же заснул в своей машине, и Крису пришлось невежливо его растолкать, а после выслушать короткий, но очень цветистый поток ругательств. В третий раз Том уже сам напросился в попутчики, а в четвертый сел за руль сам, мотивируя это тем, что так будет честно.

Дальше Крис перестал считать и привык к тому, что в мессенджер падало сообщение типа «Заберешь меня в 11?». Или Том просто ждал его на парковке.

Не то чтоб это часто случалось – разные графики, разные обязанности или очередная сраная служебная необходимость. Том, увлекшись, запросто мог проторчать со своими инженерами и шестнадцать часов, и сутки. Когда Крису выпадала ночная вахта, мог вдруг оказаться рядом с двумя стаканами крепкого кофе и усталой, немного одержимой улыбкой, жаловался на постоянный грохот от стройки чертовой колеи для чертовой рельсовой пушки или рассказывал об успехах. Смеялся в ответ на Крисово «Давай попроще, я нихрена не понимаю в твоих терминах». 

Между делом выяснилось, что он то еще трепло.

– Постой, значит, ты вообще не имеешь отношения ко всем этим траекториям?

– Ни капли, – Том смеялся и непринужденно курил в открытое окно внедорожника. – Этим занимаются астрофизики. А я инженер-конструктор.

– Выпендрежник ты, а не инженер.

– Но ведь не мог я тебе сказать, что видел, как ты топчешься и напряженно решаешь, рявкнуть на своего рядового или пустить все на самотек.

Крис привык к Тому, как к привыкают к чему-то хорошему – легко и быстро. Привык перебрасываться с ним короткими сообщениями в мессенджере, к запаху сигаретного дыма в машине, к перепрыгивающим с темы на тему разговорам.

– … в общем, если коротко, задумка такая, что из этой рельсовой пушки мы должны много раз выстрелить магнитными хреновинами, которые сдвинут астероид с траектории на несколько градусов.

– И это должно сработать?

– Это лучше, чем план правительства расколотить астероид ядерным запасом всей планеты и устроить тут ядерную зиму.

– Оба варианта не очень.

– Разница в том, что планы Дариуса всегда срабатывают.

– Это не корпорация, а секта свидетелей Дариуса Тэнза.

Про своего начальника Том всегда говорил с почти детским восторгом. Это неуловимо раздражало. Крис не верил в гениев-миллионеров, а в Дариуса Тэнза, эту избирательную пародию на Тони Старка, верил еще меньше. Хотя и не отрицал его заслуг: именно в ТЭНЗ первыми заговорили об опасности астероида и начали вести исследования, в конце концов, на реализацию именно их проекта теперь были брошены все силы. Но то, что в связи с этим сам владелец корпорации ТЭНЗ стремительно обосновался в Белом Доме, настораживало. Да и сам проект казался ему больше жестом отчаяния, чем реальной возможностью отвести угрозу от планеты.

Крис старался об этом не думать. И без того слишком много дерьма творилось вокруг. Из Вашингтона доходила разрозненная информация о беспорядках и очередном политическом кризисе, атмосфера на самом объекте становилась все напряженней – пара тысяч людей пыталась совершить невозможное в кратчайшие сроки и катастрофически не укладывалась в график. 

Том мрачнел с каждым днем все больше, хотя и пытался держать лицо. Говорил на общие темы, то и дело замолкая на полуфразе, прикрывал воспаленные глаза и курил больше обычного, мял сигаретный фильтр, и Крис все чаще ловил себя на том, что эти нервные движения пальцев действовали на него почти гипнотически.

Он нарушил негласный запрет на обсуждение только раз:

– Вы справитесь.

– С чего ты взял? – Том дернул уголком губ в намеке на улыбку.

– У вас выбора нет. У всех нас.

Его попутчик грустно хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал. В таком невеселом молчании, под убаюкивающее урчание мотора и смену треков на радио они и доехали до гостиницы. Против обыкновения, Том не хлопнул его по плечу с привычным уже «Спасибо, мой герой» и не торопился выходить из машины. Смотрел на Криса, откинувшись на спинку сидения, одновременно расслабленный и взвинченный, а потом предложил совершенно обыденно:

– Поднимешься?

И Крис почему-то не нашел ни единой причины для отказа.

Наверное, все дело было в напряжении и ощущении надвигающегося пиздеца. 

Они налетели друг на друга, стоило закрыться хлипкой двери номера. Жадными, отчаянными поцелуями, торопливыми беспорядочными прикосновениями, как будто оба боялись, что вот-вот очнутся и осознают, что делают. Крис вжимал Тома в дверь, горячечно исследовал языком его рот, ласкал пересохшие отзывчивые губы, пока тот дрожащими пальцами терзал ремень на форменных брюках и тут же забывался, торопясь ответить на поцелуи, перехватить инициативу. Выдыхал зло, почти шипел «Я сам», когда Крис сталкивался с ним руками, чтоб помочь, чтоб быстрее, и снова тянулся к губам, требуя еще поцелуев. И ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться, хотя по телу волнами проходила нетерпеливая дрожь, стоило Тому прижаться к нему еще теснее или столкнуться с ним языками. 

Было хорошо и при этом невыносимо, было душно и перед глазами плыло, как будто нырнул целиком в горячую воду, и хотелось запрокинуть голову, глотнуть воздуха и перевести дух, но тогда пришлось бы прервать поцелуй. Воздуха не стало совсем, когда Том наконец стянул с них обоих штаны вместе с бельем – вечность прошла до этого момента, не меньше – и с силой притянул его за бедра к себе, проезжаясь членом по члену.

В тот вечер все так и закончилось торопливой взаимной дрочкой прямо у двери и жгучими поцелуями, от которых саднило губы. Размякший после разрядки Том сонно таял в руках, и Крис все думал, что пора уходить, но так до утра и не собрался. 

Утром на объект они вернулись вместе. Этого предсказуемо никто не заметил.  
***

Им не стоило переходить эту черту. В любое другое время у них могло бы получиться что-то путное, но в сложившихся обстоятельствах они стали друг для друга способом справляться со стрессом, а для Криса Том был своеобразным побегом от действительности. 

Граничило с навязчивым состоянием: в течение дня на немаленьком объекте он все же умудрялся найти взглядом худощавую фигуру того самого инженера, заметить его на периферии взгляда, и этого оказывалось достаточно, чтоб на несколько секунд реальность стала смазанной, отступила на второй план. Иногда им даже доставалась невиданная роскошь: возможность обменяться на ходу быстрыми полуулыбками.

Он не мог бы поручиться, что Том не намеренно оказывался неподалеку. Всем им там, на похожей на разрушенный муравейник правительственной базе, нужно было осознание, что то, чем они занимаются – не бессмысленная гонка наперегонки с неизбежным, это делается для чего-то и для кого-то.

Возможно, поэтому Крис старался закрывать глаза на то, что пара совсем молоденьких рядовых взяла привычку переписываться со своими пассиями во время вахты. 

Времени друг для друга больше не становилось, наоборот, оно сокращалось. Том все чаще спал урывками на коротком диване в одной из лабораторий, и теперь уже Крис выкраивал минуты, чтоб принести ему стакан паршивого кофе и получить благодарный сонный тычок холодным носом в шею. Иногда сам дремал в машине на парковке, дожидаясь, когда он освободится наконец, чтоб разделить с ним короткое время в дороге. Ругал сам себя за это, но каждый раз достаточным вознаграждением становилась мягкая и растерянная улыбка Тома. Как будто он снова и снова удивлялся, обнаружив, что его ждут. Устало вытягивался, отодвинув подальше пассажирское сидение, дремал или болтал лениво и сонно.

– Твои подчиненные в курсе твоей ориентации? 

– Нет, зачем бы? Это не имеет отношения к службе.

– То есть, ты скрываешь? «Не спрашивай, не говори» все еще в силе, до сих пор? 

– Меня не спрашивают, а я не болтаю без необходимости, если ты об этом, – Крис покосился на него, чуть хмурясь. 

– Но что-то же записано в твоем личном деле.

– Да. Человекофил.

– Бред! – в голосе Тома зазвучало возмущение, как будто от него намеренно скрывают ценную информацию.

– Да я понятия не имею, что там записано.

– Ты правда никогда не читал свое личное дело? Неинтересно?

– Чего ты вообще привязался к этой теме, понять не могу?

– Хочу получше тебя узнать.

– Так и спрашивай обо мне. Личное дело, сослуживцы… Может, гороскоп мой еще почитаешь?

Чем больше было стресса и давления извне, чем дольше они не виделись, тем больше изматывали друг друга в постели, когда выпадала возможность. Они бездумно тратили отведенные на отдых минуты, превращая ночи в отдельную вселенную, где не было ничего, кроме плавящего мышцы удовольствия, жадных прикосновений и жаркого ритма соединяющихся тел.

Адреналин подстегивал, подогревал и без того кипящую кровь, и Крис терялся в ласках, забывая обо всем, что не связано с Томом. То втрахивал его в постель, кусая плечи и чувствительную шею, то позволял ему оседлать свои бедра, двигаться на члене сладко и неторопливо, и упрямо смаргивал застилавшую глаза похотливую муть, жадно глядя на то, как меняется его лицо от удовольствия, как вызолачивает светлую кожу приглушенный свет ночника, как он прогибается в спине и закусывает изогнутые в полуулыбке губы.

Том оказался жадным до ласк, не признавал, казалось, никаких границ в постели и при этом был восхитительно чувствительным. Крис с восторгом победителя находил новые и новые способы заставить его стонать. 

Они валялись в постели, расслабленные после оргазма, лениво перебрасывались какими-то фразами, когда Крис неспешно, с нажимом провел раскрытой ладонью по его спине сверху вниз. И лежащий на животе Том весь прогнулся, с громким выдохом подставляясь под эту незамысловатую ласку. Горячо и в то же время доверчиво, так, что окатило новой волной возбуждения и странного любопытства. Кончиками пальцев, еле ощутимо вверх по позвоночнику, до кромки волос – и Том коротко вздрогнул, покрываясь мурашками и утыкаясь лбом в скрещенные на подушке руки, пряча лицо.

Крис, как примагниченный, потянулся ближе, целуя в напряженное плечо, вырисовывая круги и узоры пальцами на его спине. Вниз, обводя каждый позвонок дразняще и щекотно, погладить-согреть напряженную поясницу ладонью, зарыться лицом в затылок, задыхаясь от запаха волос, чтоб потом медленно повторить языком движение пальцев от шеи ниже, прикусить влажную от испарины кожу между лопатками. Том вскинулся под ним с задушенным всхлипом, но молчал, позволяя продолжать, и эта покорность, почти беспомощность, сводила с ума. Мир рывком сузился до пределов постели, оставляя в фокусе только сладко и нетерпеливо дрожащее тело в его власти. 

И Крис позволил себе потеряться во всем этом окончательно. Засыпал доверчиво подставленную спину поцелуями, ласкал языком, упиваясь тем, как Том подставлялся под прикосновения, глушил стоны в подушке и сдавленно вскрикивал от легких укусов. Руки жили своей жизнью, сминая его бедра, сжимая и разводя в стороны ягодицы. Крис не торопился – хотелось довести своего любовника до исступления, до полной потери контроля, чтобы в голове ни единой связной мысли не осталось, чтоб хныкал и терся стоящим мокрым членом о постель.

Больше по наитию, чем продуманно, Крис обвел большим пальцем его еще влажный от смазки анус и довольно усмехнулся на то, как Том задохнулся и вскинул бедра, стараясь продлить ощущение. И протяжно застонал, комкая подушку, когда Крис, не прекращая неспешно выцеловывать спину, проник в него сразу двумя пальцами, поглаживая гладкие горячие стенки изнутри. Сжался внутри и тут же расслабился, бесстыдно подаваясь задницей вверх, принимая глубже.

Губы горели, во рту пересохло, но Крис как одержимый продолжал ласкать чувствительную спину, трахая его пальцами неторопливо. Том бился под ним, весь взмокший, сорвано бормотал между стонами что-то неразборчивое, и он готов был поклясться, что никогда в жизни не переживал ничего более чувственного, более откровенного. 

В ушах оглушительно стучал пульс, все рецепторы сходили с ума от обилия ощущений, и Крис не успел понять, что именно стало финальной точкой. Том вытянулся под ним натянутой струной, сжимая в себе ласкающие пальцы, кончая тихо и долго, обалденно красиво.

Собственное возбуждение обожгло нервы, прошлось по телу электрическим разрядом. Крис проехался возбужденным до боли членом между ягодиц Тома раз, второй и кончил следом, пачкая спермой бедра и прикусывая его плечо. Упал рядом, обалдевший, оглушенный удовольствием.

Том, едва отдышавшись, потянулся за сигаретами. Закурил дрожащими руками:

– Блядь. Ни с кем такого…

– Тише.

Крис не хотел знать, что и с кем у него было. Предпочитал не думать, был ли Том с кем-то еще таким открытым, беззащитным, отдающимся как в последний раз. Потому не задавал вопросов и старался взять от ситуации максимум, чтоб не давиться вязкой мутной горечью от возможных ответов.

Каждый раз, когда Том засыпал рядом с ним, он почти невесомо касался пальцами вертикальной морщинки между его бровей, будто старался разгладить.

Они были знакомы чуть больше, чем полтора месяца, и Крис понимал, что за это время безнадежно запал.   
***

Хотелось бы сказать, что беда пришла, откуда не ждали, но нет.

Беда пришла оттуда, откуда Крис больше всего и подозревал. Перед угрозой вымирания человечество занималось тем, что умело лучше всего: грызней за власть.

Приказ о немедленном возвращении его отряда в Вашингтон в связи с массовыми беспорядками и угрозой государственного переворота Крис получил рано утром, под конец ночной вахты. Реакции уже были притуплены отсутствием сна, возможно, поэтому он не воспринял сообщение особенно остро. Пока отдавал нужные распоряжения, в голове медленно ворочались мысли, с трудом собираясь во что-то связное, и это связное порядком раздражало. Из-за борьбы за президентское кресло, без преувеличений жизненно важный объект оставался практически беззащитным. Диверсия, саботаж – могло произойти что угодно, пока Национальная гвардия будет сдерживать сторонников одного властолюбивого идиота и защищать сторонников второго, между делом пресекая мародерство и стычки.

В суете его запоздало догнала мысль, что вместе со стратегически важным объектом он оставляет Тома. Который в своей одержимости проектом сам себя угробит быстрее, чем случится какое-либо происшествие. 

Крис злился на себя и пытался отогнать беспокойство. В конце концов, Том взрослый мальчик, справлялся же раньше сам, без него. И тут же сам себе усмехался: он совершенно не хотел, чтоб Том снова справлялся сам. От этой перспективы внутренности пробирало холодной тоской и почему-то ревностью.

Можно было уехать, не прощаясь, так наверняка было бы лучше для всех. Вместо этого Крис отправил своих рядовых до указанной точки сбора, заверив, что догонит до того, как кто-либо заметит его отсутствие. Достал телефон, собираясь позвонить, и едва не врезался в не пойми откуда взявшегося Тома.

– Что происходит? 

– В Вашингтоне беспорядки. Часть батальонов отзывают.

– А тебя? – очень тихо уточнил он.

– И меня.

Том уставился на него с недоумением, как будто услышал очень плохую шутку.

– Ты вообще собирался мне сказать?

– А почему я здесь, по-твоему?

Том нервно провел ладонью по волосам, горько усмехаясь:

– Поверить не могу. Весь мир летит к черту, а вас отзывают разгребать последствия местных политических разборок, – Крис хмыкнул согласно и вздрогнул, когда Том вдруг сжал его плечо, лихорадочно сверкая глазами: – Послушай… Крис, останься. 

– У меня приказ.

– Нахер приказ! Этой планете осталась пара месяцев, день-другой – и никому не будет дела, кто какого приказа ослушался. Ты нужнее здесь. Я поговорю с Дариусом, он…

Нехватка сна вместе со скопившимся за утро напряжением наконец дали о себе знать: Крис слушал эту заполошную тираду с растущим раздражением и, услышав имя Дариуса, зло хохотнул:

– Ну разумеется. Дариус теперь большой человек и замнет дело, не впервой ведь, – Том нахмурился непонимающе, все еще сильно сжимая его плечо. – Ты правда не понимаешь? Я не один из ТЭНЗ, это у вас там привыкли идти против системы по малейшей прихоти и плевать на последствия. Охотно верю, что твой босс с легкостью отмажет меня только потому, что тебе захотелось обзавестись личной дрессированной болонкой. Но у меня есть обязательства, Том. Так же, как и у тебя. Ты ведь не бросаешь все, чтоб уехать вместе со мной.

– Мы тут пытаемся мир спасти, если ты забыл, – возмущенно возразил Том.

– А мы, - Крис намеренно выделил это «мы». Как черту провел, – пытаемся помочь тем, кто пострадал в процессе этих попыток.

Он не надеялся, что Том поймет. Но все равно было больно видеть, как он отступает на шаг, второй. В один момент становится бесконечно далеким, натягивает на лицо дежурную приветливую улыбку, изрядно потускневшую с момента их первой встречи.

– Тогда не смею больше тебя задерживать, – ответил тихо. – Было приятно познакомиться, сержант.

Том ушел, не дожидаясь ответа, а Крис был слишком зол, чтоб попытаться его задержать, объяснить, попрощаться нормально, а не разойтись вот так.

Он не помнил толком, как добрался до своих. Везло в мелочах: капитан не успел заметить его отсутствия. Несколько часов в дороге тоже остались в памяти черным провалом: задолбавшийся вконец организм требовал сна. 

Уже в Вашингтоне, отхлебывая на ходу кофе, Крис торопливо набрал Тому сообщение: «Прости. Я наговорил херни. Мне правда жаль». Пяти часов после размолвки ему хватило, чтоб остыть и расставить приоритеты.

Тому, очевидно, не хватило: он не ответил, хотя сообщение было отмечено как прочитанное.

Он не написал ни спустя сутки, ни через неделю, и Крис не стал напоминать о себе, посчитав, что Том решил оставить их связь в прошлом. Или их размолвка задела Тома куда сильнее, чем его самого. Или он попросту не нашел времени на ответ.

В конечном счете, что такое не сложившиеся отношения в сравнении с угрозой гибели всего человечества.  
***

В ванной мерно капала вода, Том беззвучно постукивал пальцами по постели ей в унисон. Лежал на спине и курил, кажется, уже четвертую сигарету подряд – от одного вида начинало подташнивать и ломить в висках. Безразлично стряхивал пепел прямо на пол, и оставалось только гадать, насколько же отчаялся чистюля Том, если ведет себя так.

Крис сидел рядом, опираясь рукой на кровать, и пальцы почти касались кончиков Томовых кудряшек. Хотелось погладить непослушные прядки, зарыться ладонью в его волосы, массируя затылок, но не хватало даже не смелости – понимания, в каком качестве он здесь и что вообще ему позволено.

– В общем, нас подвела геология. Сама земля, представляешь? – Том чуть повернул голову, тоскливо усмехаясь. – Не понимаю, почему никто не проверил пробы. Мне и самому в голову не пришло. Инженер, блядь. 

– А с землей что не так?

– Слишком много рудных частиц. Это же металл. А у нас для запуска электромагнитный двигатель используется. Такое идиотство, боже… Когда начали увеличивать мощность, рельсовую колею на первом километре – он же подземный, ты помнишь? Так вот, ее начало просто сплющивать. Жуткое зрелище, – Том не глядя ткнул окурок в полную пепельницу и закрыл лицо руками. – Поверить не могу, что мы так облажались.

– Не драматизируй. Вы же нашли способ все исправить.

– Это не значит, что мы успеем. Будь у нас больше времени…

– Но у вас его нет. А ты лежишь почти в двухстах милях от самого важного места на планете и жалеешь себя. Вместо того, чтоб тратить это время с пользой.

Том приподнял голову, глядя на него возмущенно, и снова упал на постель. Потянулся за сигаретами, но Крис молча забрал у него пачку, чем заработал еще один возмущенный взгляд и почти раздраженный вздох.

– Ты спокоен, как бревно. Как у тебя так получается? 

Крис слегка пожал плечами:

– Да я и не спокоен. Но у меня нет возможности повлиять на ситуацию. Так что выбор небольшой: либо паниковать, либо пытаться делать то, что в моих силах, и надеяться, что в этот раз все закончится хорошо. Сам знаешь, делай, что должно…

– … и будь, что будет, да. Хотел бы я так уметь.

– Ты, в отличие от меня, влияешь на ситуацию, – Крис не удержался: ласково погладил его по волосам и чуть улыбнулся, когда Том довольно вздохнул в ответ на прикосновение и прикрыл глаза. – Зачем я здесь, Том? Для чего ты меня позвал?

В номере повисла тишина, как будто запуталась в тонких рваных лентах сигаретного дыма. Пользуясь паузой, Крис встал с кровати, чтоб открыть окно, да так и остался стоять там, глубоко вдыхая свежий ночной воздух. 

Кровать за спиной скрипнула.

– Подумал, что ты должен знать, что происходит. Это честно, – голос Тома прозвучал совсем рядом, а он сам прижался лбом к плечу, немного неловко обнимая сзади одной рукой. – А если совсем честно, то хотел тебя увидеть. Извиниться.

– Не нужно. Я не в обиде, – Крис накрыл лежащую на животе руку ладонью, сжал легко пальцы, глубоко дыша.

– А вот я все еще обижен. Но у нас осталось не так много времени, чтоб зацикливаться на этом. 

– Передумал спасать мир?

Том грустно фыркнул, привычно утыкаясь холодным до мурашек по коже носом в его шею.

– Мне все чаще кажется, что тут уже нечего спасать.

– Семь миллиардов живущих на планете с тобой не согласятся.

– Семь миллиардов и семьсот миллионов.

– Предположим, что неучтенные миллионы с тобой согласны.

Том задрожал тихим смехом в ответ и затих, неплотно прижимаясь грудью к его спине.

Неожиданно сильно захотелось закурить самому, приглушить колкой сигаретной сухостью чересчур яркое ощущение конечности всего происходящего. Мысль о том, что меньше чем через два месяца мир в привычном его понимании может исчезнуть, все еще казалась невероятной. Тем острее переживалось все происходящее здесь и сейчас: прохладный ночной воздух из окна, шум редких машин и работающего в соседнем номере телевизора. Горячий лоб Тома, упирающийся в плечо, и его вечно нервные руки, даже сейчас вырисовывающие пальцами невидимые зигзаги по животу. Тут не до рефлексий, тут бы не захлебнуться переживанием момента.

– У меня не очень хорошо с выражением эмоций, знаешь. Обычно не могу объяснить словами, что я чувствую.

– Говорю же, как бревно, – Том фыркнул вроде язвительно, но необидно.

– Вроде того, да. Я просто хочу сказать, что… я тебя услышал. Что в таких обстоятельствах из всех людей мира ты захотел увидеть именно меня. Это много значит.

Том неопределенно хмыкнул, но промолчал, хотя Крис спиной чувствовал, как он напрягся. 

– Ты это к чему?

– К тому, что ты тоже много для меня значишь. Больше, чем ты думаешь и чем я могу выразить словами. Не лучшее объяснение, но уже неплохо для начала, да?

– Как-то мы опоздали что-то начинать, – грустно отозвался Том. – Жалеешь, что не пригласил меня на свидание?

– Надеюсь, что ты и твои чокнутые коллеги все-таки спасут мир, и у меня еще будет возможность.

– Да-да, делай, что должен и вот это все, я запомнил.

Поцелуй был смазанным и сухо горчил от никотина. Том цеплялся за него, сильно сжимая пальцы, как будто это было единственным, что помогало ему оставаться в сознании – трехчасовая гонка между двумя штатами наверняка не далась ему легко.

Правильней всего было бы уложить его в постель, завернуть в одеяло и позволить проспать столько сколько захочется. Вместо этого они опять тратили время, лежа лицом к лицу и перекидываясь негромкими фразами.

– Ну а ты? Пока останешься в Вашингтоне?

– До поступления дальнейших приказов. Жаль, что мне еще пара лет до отставки. Хотел бы увидеться с семьей.

– С семьей? – Том едва заметно нахмурился.

– Не надумывай лишнего. С родителями, и братьев я года два уже не видел. 

– Не знал, что у тебя есть братья.

– Двое.

– А у меня сестры.

– Знаю, ты упоминал.

Том с трудом держал глаза открытыми, но упрямо боролся со сном, как будто пытался украсть еще пару приятных минут. Бессистемно касался пальцами то коротко стриженых волос Криса, то щеки, гладил по шее, прослеживал линию бровей. Он не мог бы поручиться, что Том соображал, что делает, но не останавливал.

– Это сейчас немного сопливо прозвучит, но пообещай мне кое-что. 

– Слушаю.

– Если мы все-таки не справимся, и придется палить по астероиду ядерными боеголовками… пообещай мне, что найдешь меня в каком-нибудь бункере, и мы будем жить долго и счастливо.

На языке крутились разумные возражения, в конце концов, Крису, в отличие от Тома, место в бункере на случай ядерной зимы никто не гарантировал. Но он просто кивнул согласно:

– Обещаю. Спи.

Утром он обязательно сводит Тома позавтракать – не свидание, но с чего-то же надо начинать, пока еще есть возможность. 

Напомнит ему, что отвечать на сообщения – залог здоровой коммуникации даже в условиях близящегося апокалипсиса. 

И постарается успеть на дневное дежурство, пока его отсутствие не заметили.

Это будет утром. А пока Крис боролся со сном точно так же, как до этого Том, собирая собственный калейдоскоп приятных воспоминаний на случай конца света.


End file.
